


5, almost 6 weeks

by Crushi2



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushi2/pseuds/Crushi2
Summary: When is the right time?





	1. Kat's Dilemma

They'd been "official", aka in the same country and seeing each other in person regularly, for just 5 weeks when she was summoned.

"Fuck!", she _thought_ she'd whispered.

"Delbaram? Why are you cursing the night?"

Kat sighed, "I'm sorry 'Dena. I just...totally forgot the date was coming. Um, twice a year I check in with the parents on how their psychological experiment is progressing."

"Experiment?"

"Me."

"Kat..."

"I know... I know they love me and just want to know I'm ok and all that. I just.. I have to get mentally prepared to tell them what they want to hear and be perfectly adjusted, analytical Katherine with emotional responses as manicured as the lawn."

The change in Kat's tone to what Adena could best describe as professionally plastic with devotion was a distress signal she'd never heard from the genuine soul in front of her and, if she could help it, would rather never hear again.

"Aziz, look at me. You don't need to be anyone but you. Caring, emotionally complex, human, you. I know it's hard to believe sometimes, but _you_ are enough. And I will continue to tell you this until you believe it and then I will tell you to reaffirm it. Ok?"

Kat nodded, fearing if she opened her mouth in that moment she'd say something that had been bubbling since they woke in the airport and what she tried to convey in the goodbye kiss that shattered her shortly thereafter, something she'd never said to any lover. But it had only been 5 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours and tick, tick, tick, 14 minutes. It had to be too soon. Right?

But she knew. She recognized it like any other part of her identity. Name: Katherine Ivy Edison. Birthday: April 21, 1992. Round, brown face with big cheeks and thick ringlets. Lover of: melodies, languages, anthropology, and Adena El-Amin.

They held each other's stares, the silence composed of variations of the unsaid. Kat's breath felt full of what she was suppressing and it was threatening to suffocate her. 

"Adena"

Breathlessly, "Kat"

"'Dena I..I..."

She brought her thumb to Kat's cheek as her fingers stroked the nape of her neck. It was almost a reflex at this point. "Yes?" 

Kat thought for sure she must be imagining things because it looked like hope in Adena's eyes and that had to be her desire warping reality. So before she gave in to her impulses, she did the thing she knew to be safe. She wrapped her girlfriend's other arm securely around her and kissed her deeply, longingly. She was baring her heart to the woman she trusted to protect it.

As Kat repositioned Adena's thighs, her prevailing thought was she had to get it out somehow. She had to let Adena know she loves her. Even if it was too early to say it, she could make her feel it. And that she did.


	2. Adena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena's POV

_Kat loves me._

It wasn't a question, but an incontrovertible fact imprinted on Adena's soul, corroborated by the hue of brown in her eyes that seems to be reserved for her, the open heart she knows she's uniquely entrusted with, and the whisper in how she says her name as if it's a powerful incantation.

No, it wasn't a question. And it wasn't up for debate. Katherine Edison is in love with her and experiencing that has been one of the most rewarding, distracting, fulfilling, addictive, and inspiring adventures. Yet...

She won't say it.

It's not that Adena values the words more than the actions. She's heard enough empty "I love you" utterances to last her a lifetime. And she very much appreciates the various ways Kat finds to express love to her. But when she can literally feel it in her fingertips and almost see it on her tongue, she can't help but wonder, what is holding her back?

Like now, Adena sometimes found herself mulling over this question when she should be editing, pondering when she should be designing. She'd considered just telling Kat she loves her first, but her instincts told her Kat needed to work this out and push past whatever was hindering her. She also knew Kat felt like she'd "failed" at ever being the brave one, which made her hesitant to take this from her. And...if she were being completely honest with herself, it did occur to an insecure part of her subconscious maybe once or twice that Kat had come to the ledge ready to jump with her, just to pull back at the last minute...twice.

Besides, it had only been 5 weeks, 1 day, and 23 hours since they'd made it official and this was Kat's first real relationship. If she needed time and the freedom to get comfortable with saying the words, Adena could give that to her because, again, it's not like she doesn't know how she feels.

_Patience, Adena. She just needs time._

Later that night, she was dreaming of the Conference of the Birds when Kat woke her whispering curses.

"Delbaram? Why are you cursing the night?" Adena had taken to calling Kat various Persian terms of endearment to keep her from saying the words prematurely while still allowing her to acknowledge what Kat means to her. And tonight, as it turned out, she really needed comforting and a little spirit lift Adena was more than happy to provide.

But now, here they were staring at each other in silence full of the unspoken.

"Adena"  
"Kat", she barely breathed out.  
"'Dena, I..."

  
_Was tonight the night? Please let it be._

Adena'd leaned in closer as if to block out even more of the world and provide safety for this fragile moment.  
"I..."  
"Yes?"

But tonight wouldn't be the first spoken "I love you". Instead, Kat embedded it on Adena's lips, poured it on her tongue, and when she rolled her over, tattooed it on every part of her body.

Unbeknownst to each other, they both cried that night, overwhelmed by the intensity. And as Adena soared to her peak, her mind was flooded with numerous languages professing "yes Kat, I love you too!"

 


	3. Friends and Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Sutton in the closet the next day

She had stared at the phone contemplating texting her girls for five solid minutes. She wasn't sure what she'd say or how she'd say it but she needed to talk to someone and wasn't interested in paying a therapist for this. It seemed simple enough.

I'minlovewithAdenaandIalmosttoldherlast nightandIdon'tknowhowmuchlongerIcanholditin.

"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah, babe. Going to need more pauses"

"Im in love with Adena..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Nothing? Really?"  
"Was that the news?"  
"Kat, that's been obvious for a while"  
"It's only been 5 weeks!"  
"Free of Coco"  
"And it's been closer to 6 weeks"  
"Ok 1. I'm changing your name from Tiny to Judgmental and Petty Jane. And 2. It's been 5 weeks and 3 days"  
"FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED MIIIIINUTES"  
"Are you two finished? Like are you done?"  
"Awww Kat. We're sorry"  
"Yeah we're totally listening. You finally realized what we all knew long ago, that you've been in love with Adena for a while and..."

Ignoring their antics she continued, "and I almost told her last night, which would have been too soon, and ruined everything. I mean it's quick, right? This is really quick. It's barely two ovulations. This is ridiculous. I am ridiculous."

"Kat, it's not ridiculous. Intense? Yes. But it makes sense. You two have been laying this foundation for much longer than you're admitting to yourself and you both put a lot of effort into communicating and tending to each other's needs."

"You fought to maintain a connection across continents. Twice. She felt such a pull towards you, she ended a 3 year relationship. She's the reason you realized you're bisexual. To shift your entire paradigm about your sexuality, it had to be intense. And it's all so. Fricking. Romantic. Oh my god!"

"Sutton, breathe. The point is, Kat, there's nothing wrong here. So why are you trying to hold it in?"

"It's just...I'm completely new to this, you know? And she's not. She's a veteran lesbian and relationships pro.. so the puck's in my hoop (Sutton scrunched her brow at this). The onus is on me. What if I screw this up? There's so many ways I can...what if saying it too early is a sign of emotional immaturity or clinginess or what if..."

"She doesn't feel the same way?"

Kat focused on a point behind their heads. She needed to maintain at least that much composure. If she dropped her head, surely she'd drop a tear. Her nod was almost imperceptible.

Jane took her hands as Sutton wrapped her in a hug from behind,

"Kat, don't put so much weight behind the words. They're a confirmation, not a declaration. You know when someone loves you based on their actions and how they treat you. You know because they make you a priority and make adjustments to their lives for the sole purpose of making room for you. You know because of their efforts to compromise and in how they support you. You know because they try to be brave for you when you can't be. They help you carry your burdens where they can and make exceptional effort to be there with you even if they can't carry the load.

The first time we say those three words is because there's more love in our hearts than we thought we could ever handle and it bursts from us. We say it to release it. But, if you've conducted yourself well, and you have Kat, then they know well beforehand."

"Adena loves you, kiddo. And she knows you love her the same way we knew. You're going to make mistakes in your relationship, we all do, but this won't be one of them."

"Nope. Absolutely not." And with that, Jane wrapped Kat and Sutton in a bear hug.

There were a few errant sniffles and then a soft "sea-sons of loooove", joined by Sutton's harmonizing.

Kat chuckled. "Asses".


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so in love like omg. Kat extends an invitation.

"Kat, your phone is buzzing angrily"  
"3 more minutes"  
"Tell that to whoever's disturbing us. If it's that intern, fire him. This is our sleepy time".

Kat groans and, seeing who it is, answers the phone with compounded confusion. "Mom? Why are you calling at 2am? I said I'd be there this next weekend.  
What?  
When?  
What did the doctors say?  
What hospital?  
Ok, I'm on my way.  
No I'm coming now.  
I'll get a Redeye.  
But...  
Ok, fine! But I'm coming day after tomorrow. Call me if ANYTHING changes."

Adena was sitting up since she'd heard the change in Kat's voice. "Who's in the hospital, Kat?"

  
"My grandmother, Gummy Ardoin. She had a stroke. Mom says there's no need to rush down there, but Gummy had a stroke." Kat can feel herself losing control and she's trying to reign it in, though she knows she doesn't need to here.

"Hey, it's ok. I know it's scary, but you don't have to deal with this alone. I'm here with you for whatever you need. What do you need?"

"I... I um.. can you just hold me for a bit?"

"Come" and she laid the scared woman's head on her lap, rubbing small circles on her lower back until the tears ebbed and the breathing got back to normal and the redness left her skin. She kissed her and whispered reassurances. And when she was sure she was sleep, she said a silent prayer.

The next morning, Kat woke with Adena still holding her tightly even in her slumber. Reluctantly, she pulled herself from the warmth and safety of her girlfriend's arms and grabbed her phone to make the calls.

"Mom? Any updates?"  
"They said it was a mini stroke and they want to observe her for a few days to see if they can determine the cause and if she's at risk for a major one. She can have visitors now, but there's nothing else. She has one of the best neurophysiologists in the country looking into her case. She's in good hands."

Adena had arisen in her bed with no Kat in sight, a reality she was growing increasingly uneasy with lately. Remembering the events of this morning, however made this especially unwelcome. But then she heard her voice in the living room and her pulse slowed back to normal.

_Wow, Adena. Really?_

She came in on the end of the conversation.

"Ok. Well, we'll see you tomorrow"  
She walked up behind Kat, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Morning, l-ady. How are you feeling?"

Wrapping her hands around her midsection and resting her head against hers, "much better. Thank you." She turned to face her. "Actually, I was wondering... will you come home with me? I mean...will you go to Texas with me? To visit my grandmother? And..." Suddenly feeling shy. "I don't know...maybe...meet my people?"

Adena smiled widely, her whole body vibrating with love for this woman. "Delbaram, of course. And I would be honored to meet your family".

Kat was beaming. "You're so good to me. Also, I already bought us both tickets so...might have been awkward if you'd been all 'nooope. Not interested'."

Feigning offense, "so you took my right to choose?"

"Yep. Going to have this family with me whether you want it or not. Ugh, that actually sounds awful regardless of how you say it. Anyway, flight's tomorrow morning so we should probably get packing. I already called Jacqueline and let her know the situation, so I'm good to go and we'll be back in plenty of time to finish preparations for your new showing and lecture."

"Oh, Kat"  
God, she loved the melody of her name from those lips. Almost as much as she loved them unexpectedly on hers right now and the way her 'Dena was molding her body into hers while they cradled each other. It felt...spiritual. And she melted into it like the harmony of a hymn.

"Wow"  
"Would you like some breakfast?"


	5. Flight and Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavier than I originally intended anything in this to be, but I needed to address this for both of them.

_Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. Welcome to Delta Flight 1865 to Dallas-Fort Worth. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 30,000. The time is 8:25 am. Our path looks clear, but there is always a chance of a little turbulence, and we should land in Dallas around 11am local time. The weather in Dallas is clear, with a high of 74 degrees Fahrenheit for this afternoon…_

Their morning went as smoothly as could be expected. She’d walked Kat through it last night. They’d finished packing and were sitting on the couch, she with her legs extended across the younger woman. “Kat, I am assuming you have never flown with someone visibly Muslim and you need to be prepared. Just like that … unfortunate incident on our first…”

“Date. Let’s just call it what it was, a date”.

She always made her smile. “Yes…our first date. Just like that night, I will be targeted for harassment in multiple forms and just like that night, you will likely feel compelled to defend me. And although I appreciate that very much my l-dear, it will only make things worse. The best way to get through this and get to your grandmother with minimal interference is to stay calm.

Ok, so the first thing you’ll notice is the stares. Because I choose to wear a hijab the way others wear a cross, I am automatically untrustworthy to some. There will be sneers and whispers, but most common and jarring is the unabashed suspicion and unfounded anger, just like that guy. Have you ever been followed in a store by some racist retail associate?”

Kat’s mood shifted a little, preferring not to think about the discrimination she’s personally faced.

“Yes, so.. . For me, in a Western airport, literally everyone is that bigoted floor worker and they consider it their duty to be vigilant. From the moment we arrive to check in, it is best that I do not use any electronics, speak only in English, and avoid displaying any additional interest in Muslim matters. Our problem isn’t just the TSA, but the fellow passengers. A woman was recently kicked off a flight for reading a book about Syria. A man was reported for doing Calculus. Many times all it takes is a white passenger feeling uncomfortable with someone’s demeanor. Yelling at them or showing any angry reaction whatsoever will exacerbate the situation and likely result in my or both of our inability to board or removal from the flight.”

Adena took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself before discussing the most violating part of the process. “And then there is security… I will be randomly selected for extra screening. They will do a more thorough pat down, including my hijab for weapons the metal detector somehow misses. They will search my bag regardless of if anything pops up on their screens or not. If I question it, the police will come. If you step in, you’ll likely be targeted or they’ll threaten to arrest you. And...Kat... I cannot bear for anything to happen to you again because of me. It could have been so much worse last time."

And it was at the thought of what could have transpired that night, not her own humiliation at the hands of bigotry reaching as far as the highest office of the country, but the mere possibility of Kat becoming the next hashtag, that Adena’s tears started to fall.

Kat reached for her hands, “Gimme”. She pulled her girlfriend over to her so that she straddled her lap. She wiped her tears away and, after placing the woman’s hand over her heart, held her around the waist. “Look at me. _Look_ at me, Adena. I’m fine. I’m here. And I’m going to be there with you tomorrow. I know sometimes my…passionate idealism has led to inadvertently deleterious choices, -“

“I love your idealism and passion”.  _I love everything about you._

  
_And I love everything about you._

“-but someone incredibly wise” Kiss. “And beautiful” Kiss. “And brave” Deeper kiss. “Helped me to slow down sometimes and consider more advantageous alternatives. So tomorrow ( _and forevermore. Wait forever ever? Yeah, forever ever… if she wants_ ), your safety takes precedence over my defiance.”

Adena lightly moved her hands up and down Kat’s arms, then buried her face in her neck, and unable to hold it in any longer, mouthed “Asheghetam” into it 3 times while Kat lightly drummed her fingertips down her spine. She had a habit of rubbing her lips against Kat’s neck when she was feeling particularly turned on, so Kat thought nothing of it, especially when…”Kat?”

  
“Yes, dear?”

  
“Take me to bed.”

Today they had to rise particularly early to spend their morning being drained by Islamophobia and racism. 

Last night, however, they filled each other until overflowing with love and promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asheghetam = "I am in love with you"
> 
> To read more about Flying While Muslim see "Traveling While Muslim Complicates Air Travel" in the New York Times and "The perils of ‘flying while Muslim’" in The Guardian.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Gummy

Once in the air, the trip to Texas was uneventful. As they were seated, Kat’s adrenaline wore off, leaving her with the aftermath of a traumatic experience weighing on her. Fighting her instincts in the face of injustice wasn’t the hard part. No, that would be knowing the populace had fallen under the spell of fear and would be more inclined to side with the injustice, under the fallacy of safety in compliance, than to protect those unjustly persecuted. Feeling like they were alone in this fight was the truly unbearable aspect of it. There was no preparation for that. Under Adena’s mindful eye, Kat released a shaky breath.

She felt Adena, seated on her right, by the window, reach for her left hand, interlocking their fingers then placing their joined hand over her heart. Dipping her head to catch her eyes,

“Hey, I’m okay.   
I’m here.   
And you’re here with me.”

Kat nodded in understanding and took a cleansing breathe as Adena kissed her hand before letting it go. She lifted the armrest between them and locked their inside hands. Adena leaned in, resting her head on her shoulder. Kat kissed her forehead and then the two positively exhausted women took a much needed nap for the remainder of the flight.

When they arrived in Dallas, they exited the plane, obtained their baggage, and retrieved their rental car all while maintaining some level of physical contact.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, pinkies still joined on the center console, the anxious energy from the morning’s events dissipating as they put distance between themselves and the airport.

“Kat?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why Gummy?”  
A smile. “Well it’s not a testament to a lack of teeth if that’s what you’re thinking. No, baby me had trouble processing Grand Mummy, so it became Gummy and it stuck”, she shrugged.

For the rest of the short drive, Kat animatedly recalled stories of her childhood with Gummy – summers at her home that suddenly stopped at 8 and a life with her so different from the life Kat ultimately lived in California with her parents. She spoke with such enthusiasm and adoration that Adena couldn’t wait to meet this wonderful matriarch who had such an indelible influence on the one with her heart.

This is why her hesitation at the door to her grandmother’s room at UT Southwestern Medical Center was singularly concerning.

“Kat?”  
“I just…I haven’t called in so long”  
“That doesn’t matter now. What’s important is you came. You made her a priority.”  
Just above a whisper, “I don’t want to disappoint her”.

Adena was a proud Muslim lesbian living her truth, but she wasn’t sure of what, if anything, Kat had told her family about their relationship. So, in an effort not to potentially jeopardize those bonds, she was following Kat’s lead on their interactions here. It was for that reason that she didn’t hold her girlfriend and console her like she usually would in this moment. Instead she remained at her side while gently holding the middle of her back.

“Nothing about you is disappointing to someone who loves _you_ , Kat. To someone like that, everything about you is remarkable. I imagine _frustrating_ sometimes, but remarkable.”  
A giggle. “I’m awesome and you know it.”  
“There’s my Kat. Whenever you’re ready…”

Kat took her hand, gave it a quick squeeze, and walked into the room hand in hand with Adena.

When they entered the room, there were two people sitting off to the left who had watched their entire interaction closely – a cinnamon colored woman and white man. Both were clearly uncomfortable in their casual clothing.

But there was no time for introduction because almost immediately:  
“Is that my Ivy?”  
With a tentative smile, “Yes, Gummy it’s me”.  
“Well get over here and hug my neck, girl! And don’t be acting like I’m fragile either. Shit.”

The female visitor shook her head.

Kat walked toward her grandmother, bringing Adena with her and only letting go to embrace the woman she hadn’t seen in person in years. They held each other tightly.

“You been doing good?”  
“Yes, Gummy.”  
“You been living?”  
“Yes, Gummy.”  
“Good girl.”

Adena looked on thankful that Kat wanted her here in this moment.

“What happened, Gummy? You scared me!”  
“It was nothing. I couldn’t talk quite right and my head was all mixed up, nothing a nap wouldn’t have fixed. But you know your aunt Paulina, always got to make such a fuss about everything. Done called your mama nem all the way here from California. Just look at em uncomfortable in shorts among regular folk, damn shame.”

Kat’s mother sighed and refusing to give her mom the satisfaction of seeing how annoyed she was, answered without looking up “We’re fine, Mother. And Paulina was right to get you admitted. You had a stroke, not just a dizzy spell.”

“A mini-stroke, Celestine. Thank you very much. Swear she know everything. And you hear how she talk to me? _Mother_. Hmph. I’m not gone let that chile worry me though. Not now. My Ivy’s here.” And she beamed a smile that looked so much like Kat, Adena gasped. “Now I know people are different in California, but you ain’t gone introduce me to your friend?”

Kat had been too busy laughing at the exchange between her two older generations to notice the heart eyes coming from Adena, but Gummy Ardoin was quite aware.

“Sorry, Gummy. This is… Adena El-Amin, activist and photographer extraordinaire. Adena, in the chairs are my parents, the Drs Celestine and Harold Edison. And this fiery woman is my grandmother, the incomparable Henriette Ardoin.”

Adena bowed her head “pleased to meet your acquaintances”.

“A photographer and activist. Hm, what kinda pieces you do?”

“Oh my work tends to highlight women and the way we fight to both survive and thrive under different oppressive systems and beliefs. My particular topic shifts, but generally I like to capture the many strengths and vulnerabilities of women.”

“So you do good.”  
“Yes ma’am, I am pretty successful.”  
“No, that’s doing well. I meant you do good in the world. We need more of that.” As she patted Kat’s hand, never breaking eye contact with Adena, “Good job”.  
“Thank you, ma’am. I try” and the knowing look wasn’t lost on her.

“Well, since Ivy and Adena are here, I guess y’all can go leave us in peace. Go eat some vegan ribs and buy some suits. Stop making us all suffer.”

“Bye Mother. Adena, it was nice finally meeting you. You two are staying at least through tomorrow night, correct?”  
“Yes, we’re here for 3 days.”  
“Good, we’re having a welcome home dinner for her tomorrow evening and would love to see you there.” And with that the Drs Edison rushed out of the room, leaving their daughter and her _friend_ , with whom she flew to Texas to see her beloved grandmother, alone to catch up.

When they were out of the door, Kat grabbed the seat her father was in and pulled it closer to the bed as she sat on the edge of the bed itself. Adena took the seat and listened as Kat updated her Gummy on work, her great boss and best friends, that time she went to jail…

“You decked a hateful asshole. I’m proud. That’s the only thing they understand sometimes. But...sometimes you have to think of other ways to get em. You could’ve gotten Adena in a world of trouble she ain’t sign up for, but you did good, baby”.

“I know Gummy. After my boss bailed me out”  
“Your **boss**?”  
“Hehe yes ma’am. After she bailed me out,” sheepishly “we argued about that but we..um.. made up the same day”. And she smiled at Adena remembering how she felt confessing her feelings and learning they were reciprocated. Adena smiled remembering finally having Kat in her arms the first time.

“So, Adena activist photographer, where’s your camera?”  
“I left it in the luggage downstairs”  
Ms Ardoin deadpanned. “The first rule of photography should be ‘Always have a camera ready’”.  
“I have my phone.”  
“Ivy, you know that’s not the same. Go downstairs and get the camera. She know what bag it’s in Adena?”  
“Yes ma’am. I pack pretty lightly because –“  
“They’re still treating all Muslims like murderers. Damn shame how that works. White men kill groups of people all the time and they aren’t harassed for existing.”  
“They make the rules”  
“And make em so the rest of us suffer while they prosper. Speaking of suffering, Ivy why haven’t you gone to get the camera yet?”  
“I was enjoying the conversation. Jeeez Gummy”. The matriarch lifted her brows and pointed at the girl. Raising her hands in surrender “oookay. I’m going. I’m going.”  
“And don’t forget the stand!”, she called out to the granddaughter buzzing with an excitement she hadn’t seen in her in years.

When she got back to the room, she waited outside the door for a second. This time she wasn’t hesitating as much as soaking it all in. Her Gummy and Baby were engrossed in what appeared to be a lovely conversation. They were all smiles and looking at something together. She wanted to commit this to memory.

As she walked in, her grandmother put whatever they’d been looking at together away.

“Ummm what was that?”  
“Nothing big, just a picture album I had your uncle Laurent bring here when they said I had to stay.”  
“Oooo I want to see”.  
“Maybe later. Right now, I want Adena to take our picture.”

“I would be honored.”

Adena snapped a few of Gummy and Kat, a couple of Gummy by herself. And, upon the matriarch’s insistence, a few timed ones of the three of them together.


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Kat’s family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!! There’s one more chapter after this one. I wrote the bulk of it long ago so it will likely be up tomorrow. This current chapter is much longer than any other chapter so far. Hope you enjoy!

Ms. Ardoin’s home wasn’t what Adena expected. There were virtually no Grandma knickknacks, no “good China” in a cabinet, very few family pictures on the walls. Absent was any evidence of children having lived there long term, just a few recently scattered toys from the kids currently playing outside. And the furniture looked more like it belonged in the Edisons’ house than this one.

The only room in the home that felt in line with the energy she got from the woman in the hospital was the kitchen, where, at this moment, the family was getting ready for the matriarch’s return and final food preparations were underway. Kat’s aunts and uncles were in and out in a choreographed dance of familiarity and collaboration, creating what smelled to Adena like a most delicious spread. She’d volunteered to help, but “No, girl. You’re a guest…this time”. Thus, she’d taken a seat at the table just in case.

“So…Adena, right?”  
“Yes?”  
“How long have you and Kitty…known each other?”  
Adena smiled at the use of Kitty. “We have been friends for...approximately 7 months.”

At that, the three family members sharing the space looked up in unison with matched quizzical expressions. Then all looked at each other and got back to work. A three note chuckle preceded “and how long have you been more than friends?”

Sensing her uncertainty, Marcel chimed in “you’re the first person she’s ever brought around”.

Rosalie(Rosy) added “and she dotes on you. She’ll be in here soon as she realizes you aren’t under her”. She smiled.

“Oh”, Adena lightly scratched the skin behind her ear, nearly blushing at being so exposed. “6 weeks”.

“That’s it? I would have guessed longer.”

“Well, it was a little…complicated.”

“Do tell”

Just then, Kat poked her head in, “Adena! There you are. I’ve been looking for you. Smells amazing in here.”

Adena caught Rosy’s smirk in her peripheral vision. “I have been engrossed in an interesting conversation with the chefs of the family.”  
“Nice, nice…Like to take a tour of the property?”  
“Maybe later?”  
“You sure?”

“Girl, go’on! Ain’t nobody doing nothing to her. You just interrupting. Go help decorate since you need something to do!”

Amid the chorus of laughter, she mouthed to Adena “do you need anything?”  
Adena mouthed back “no, I’m fine”. They held eye contact and smiles for a bit longer. Then, satisfied that she was okay, Kat blew her a kiss. Adena returned the gesture and the woman left to help her cousins with the decorations, but not before shouting a “Bye! Uncle Renty.”

“It’s Larry!” She knew how much he hated that nickname.

A familiar smell wafted to Adena’s nose, “is that lamb?”  
“Miss Thing told us you’re Muslim, had some lamb shipped to us overnight, and texted all three of us recipe suggestions she found on the internet.”  
“Like I said…she dotes on you”.

  
The rest of the preparations went on without a hitch, Adena spending her time helping in the kitchen as much as they’d allow, Kat doing her best not to hover, her cousins teasing her for it, and everyone anticipating Gummy’s safe return.

Around 6:30pm, the woman of the hour walked in flanked by two concerned daughters and only half-heartedly complaining everyone was “making too much of a fuss over that lil thing”. The truth was she loved having her family together, all of them…especially the new ones bringing her babies back to her full of love, life, and light. “Family, it looks so nice in here, so pretty. But I’ve been stuck inside for 3-4 days and, if it’s alright with you, hell even if ain’t alright, I’m eating outside this evening. Kids! Get lawn chairs and tables. Y’all bring that food. Somebody fix me a plate and some rum. And get some music going.”

And it was so.

The family congregated around the tables wherever there was an open spot. Adena reunited with Kat at one with Marcel, Paulina, and a few cousins whose names she didn’t know yet. The temperature had fallen quite a bit, as it tended to do Texas nights, but Adena wasn’t prepared and apparently Kat noticed because without a word, she removed her blazer, wrapped it around her tinier frame, and rubbed her back asking “better?”  
“Much. Thank you” and she swooned.  
Kat didn’t quite register the look, but it made her smile anyway. “What?”  
Shaking her head, “I’ll tell you later”.

The moment was interrupted by a loud “y’all so goddamn cute!” from one of the teenagers at another table and immediately another “Alfie, shut up. You ruined it!”

And as the rumble of merriment overtook the family, Celestine silently snapped a picture of this version of her daughter she’d never seen.

*****************************************

The last of the local family had trickled out after a flurry of hugging Gummy and welcoming Adena to future family functions, leaving just Kat, her parents, and her girlfriend with the head of the clan.

When Gummy learned, in the hospital, that her Ivy was staying at a hotel, she was diametrically opposed to the idea. “No you’re not staying in some hotel. It’s plenty of house. Come all this way talking about some hotel when I ain’t seen you in years.”  
“I just…um”  
“And you know it’s plenty of room for Adena too!”  
So that was the end of it. She and Adena were staying at the house. And by this night, it felt like a third home to them both.

Kat found Adena in the kitchen, washing the few things that weren’t disposable, mainly cups and utensils. Reaching her, she  
encircled her waist, resting her hands on her stomach, and rubbed her face in her neck.

“Are you scent-marking me, Kat?”  
“Ha. Ha.”  
“You must admit it was a little funny.”  
Kat just rolled her eyes, kissed Adena’s shoulder and grabbed a towel to take on dry duty. “I was going to share Gummy’s secret stash of pound cake, but I don’t know now.”  
Adena squinted her eyes, “You wouldn’t dare keep dessert from me.”  
Kat giggled.  
“I want that cake”  
“I know you do. You want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake”.  
Now it was Adena’s turn to roll her eyes.

She didn’t know exactly what, but it was something about flirting with Adena while doing the dishes that made Kat’s heart flutter. She pulled her in for a chaste kiss, but having not touched each other’s lips in 2 days, it was like committing to one m&m in the bag. One peck turned into another which morphed into them nearly making out in Gummy’s kitchen... until Rosy cleared her throat “I had a friend who kissed me like that. You met my husband, right Adena?” and sauntered away pleased with herself, leaving the two shaking their heads in amusement.

Kat opened a cabinet in the top left corner and moved a box revealing a freshly baked pound cake. “Voila, m’lady. Dessert as promised.”

As she grabbed some paper plates and forks for the two of them, “it’s beautiful. Are you sure this is okay?”  
“Oh yeah. She rarely eats more than a bite of cake. Sweets aren’t really her thing.” Handing her a fork, “dive in”.

It was in this moment of ease that Celestine happened upon them with Harold behind her, “Sorry to interrupt, but Katherine can we talk?”

“Well, I need to get ready for bed. I’ll leave you to it. Goodnight, Dr. and Dr. Edison.”  
“Goodnight, Adena.”  
“Goodnight, Adena and just call me Harold”.

When her parents took seats at the table, she was immediately taken back to those long dinner table pow wows. _Here we go._

“Katie, your mother and I are worried. We don’t understand what is going on with you”  
“There’s nothing going on dad. Everything’s great. I was promoted at work. I’m the director of social media. We hit a major milestone because of my efforts, had a successful breast cancer awareness campaign, among other things. I’m successful.”  
“Yes, you told us about that. But what about everything else?”  
“Katherine, you are not being honest with us. There is so much you have not shared. I am looking at my daughter this weekend and I do not know her. It is like I have been getting the representative and not the person. There was a freedom in you two minutes ago that I was entirely unaware existed and it is completely walled up now and I do not understand why. Clearly, there are parts of you reserved for Adena.”

Sensing Kat’s defenses coming up instantly, she quickly added “and that’s fine. She holds a special place for you and we are ecstatic that you have someone like her in your life. We just wish you would not keep us so much in the dark...We are your parents. We should not hear secondhand that you were arrested.”  
“We have friends in the DA’s office, Katie. You should have told us.”  
“We would have understood you were protecting Adena”  
“So that’s what this is about. You’re worried I’ve lost contro- Wait…How did you-“  
“Mother was bragging to Paulina”  
“Of course… it doesn’t matter. It was handled and your reputation should be untarnished, but I’m sorry to have disappointed you. I know how unsettling a lack of emotional discipline is for you and how troublesome my recent impetuousness has been. Are we done here?” Kat felt herself reaching her limit. After being so open with Adena and opening up more to her friends, being this closed off was exhausting and she wasn’t interested in doing it anymore.  
“Katie, talk to us. Why won’t you let us in?”  
“You don’t really want in. You don’t truly desire what you’re asking.”  
“What gave you that idea?”

Kat had finally had enough of the wall. “Because you stopped letting me see Gummy. You filled my summers with academic camps full of kids trying to please our ultra-competitive parents, constantly striving for perfection and to be more adult. Gummy’s was a refuge, freedom. It was somewhere where I knew I was understood and loved for it. And then it was… it was gone. You were so concerned with sterilizing my youth and surrounding me with Accomplishment.Maturity.Excellence., you…” She pulled back and took a deep breath. The tears were falling freely but she didn’t care anymore. _Fuck that wall._

Over the past 5, almost 6 weeks and all the complicated time they’d had before that, Kat had felt and shared her emotions with the woman upstairs and found acceptance, connection, and love. Her heart was full of Adena and she wanted to keep it that way. This wall had taken too much space from her already. It had already almost cost her this. “I just learned to give you what you wanted. Keep it all inside and keep pushing forward. And I was praised for it.”

For the first time during one of these discussions around the table, her parents came to sit on either side of her and embraced her. They hadn’t realized how she was interpreting things.

“Katherine, you must know we love you and just wanted the best for you. And sometimes, as parents, we are wrong about what that is.”  
“We’re so proud of you, sweetheart.”  
“I’ve always known you’re proud of what I can do, just was never sure you cared for the messy parts of who I am.”

  


Celestine realized she’d focused so much on giving her daughter what she didn’t have that she’d forgotten to ensure she had what her mother, Mama, had given her in abundance. She’d forgotten what got her through the nights before Berkeley and the money.

  


Harold recognized just how much of what he’d despised about his own upbringing he’d repeated with his own daughter, despite his determination to do better. He’d forgotten how damaged the rat race left so many of his friends in the end.

“So…tell us”.  
“Tell you what?”  
“Tell us about our daughter. Our real daughter”  
“You sure you want to know?”  
“More than anything. But first…you and Adena talked about children yet?”  
“Omg mom it’s been 6 weeks!”  
“I heard it was more like 7 months”  
“We’d also be happy with a granddog”  
“No, but seriously honey, she’s fantastic.”  
“And I think I saw you two eating pound cake”  
“Top left, behind the box”  
“Grab me some too Harry”  
“Of course Les”

Once they got settled in with poundcake and ice cream “ok, now from the top”……

2 hours later, Kat snuck in bed next to the love of her life feeling lighter than she ever had. Watching the woman sleep in their bed in her Gummy’s house, she remembered something her grandmother taught her when she was little but thought she’d forgotten. Adena stirred and brought their bodies closer.  
“Hm (gibberish) go well, Kat?”  
“Yes, baby it went fine.”  
“How (garbled noises) feel?”  
“I feel wonderful. Go back to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow”.  
“Mkaynight”  
“Good night Adena”

And when she was sure she’d fallen back asleep, “mo laime toi”.

****


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone this is the conclusion! Thanks for taking this ride with me. All of your encouragement has been GREATLY appreciated. Here’s to hoping this show gets renewed and we get more of this wonderful pairing.

Entering the gallery and seeing “Adena El-Amin: Magnetism” prominently displayed _did_ things to Kat. Yes, it fueled her adoration and sense of pride in her girlfriend’s accomplishment. Sure, she felt a burst of confidence in being the other half of a burgeoning power couple. But damn if it didn’t turn her on too. Kat distracted herself by briefly admiring the beautiful pieces comprising the permanent collection, but when she made it to the hall she was rendered breathless. There was Adena, a stunning vision primed to excel and expertly hiding to everyone but the one who knew her best that she was a nervous wreck. Kat recomposed herself and took her seat behind the gallery’s vip.

She knew Adena was anxious about this night so she’d put extra care into being the supportive spouse. This meant learning investors’ interests, memorizing short informational bites about each of the pieces, dressing semi-formally, and calming the beautiful woman at the podium.

Adena always felt a little on edge before these things just because she’s an artist “and sensitive about her s—” as Kat would add. But this time felt a little different. This was one of the most important galleries in the city, these investors considered tastemakers. A great impression here meant dissemination and the opportunity to engage art’s casual audience, the people she most wanted to reach. She found her typical motivational platitudes failed her. They felt empty and thus fell short. But then, as needed, she felt her. She always felt her even before she saw her and as she looked up, she met her eyes. Kat’s hand was over her heart. She inhaled deeply and mimicked the gesture, exhaling together while never breaking eye contact. Once she nodded to let her know she was ok, Kat blew her a kiss.

Adena began “The Magnetism series is an initially unplanned body of work collected over many years. In it, I attempted to capture what captures us…”

Kat was highly familiar with the presentation. Thus, she found herself tuning it out and focusing more on the sound of Adena’s voice. The powerful rhythm of owning her identity and path, melodic flow of an intellect in her element, and soft yet passionate timbre of her principles. It reminded her of everything that drew her to this woman in the first place and made her smile at how far they’d come. Fort Worth had been therapeutic and solidifying for the lovebirds. As such, they’d returned to New York a few days before Adena’s lecture feeling comfortably settled into the relationship and in sync. So Kat thought nothing of the photographer being a little secretive about her final touches on the exhibit…until she was met with a picture she thought she’d never see again.

Adena had added a few photos of Kat to the presentation, ones that were especially important to her and felt integral to the theme. In fact, Magnetism felt incomplete without them. One was of a younger Gummy looking eerily like Kat, another was the three of them in the hospital room, and the third was a picture Gummy gave her before Kat had returned to the room. In it, Kat was maybe 6 or 7, standing on a milk crate with her hands on her hips and chest pushed out in a proud superhero pose, smile so wide her cheeks nearly closed her eyes, and a huge purple bruise half the size of her forehead. Adena’d made a cohesive piece of the 3 individual photos and it served as the center of the project, Adena ending the presentation on it saying “ultimately, this series became about the things that keep is grounded, bound, and bonded to places, to objects, to each other, and to versions of ourselves”. Kat, suddenly overcome with emotion, quietly left the lecture hall amid the well-deserved congratulations and flattery to gather herself.

She was hoping to escape Adena’s notice, not wanting to worry her. Of course she noticed.

Adena shook hands and answered ample questions before grabbing her assistant to entertain some of the other patrons while she checked on Kat. She found her staring at the surprise centerpiece and approached her apologetically, “Kat, I did not mean to upset you. I-“

Kat shook her head and stopped her, “I’m not upset”.  
Adena watched, waiting for her to continue.  
“You’re brilliant, you know… I'm always so blown away by your insight. And your eye has mesmerized me since before our first meeting, when you were so rude to me."

Adena scoffed "I was not rude. I was firm. I was working and my assistant wasn't respecting my no".

Kat smirked. "You were a liiiiittle rude, baby."

Adena was a little surprised by her first use of that but recovered quickly, "Well, lucky for me you were persistent.”

"Lucky for us both..." Kat pulled Adena in closer. "That day", Kat was pointing at the childhood picture, "I learned how to ride a bike with no training wheels. I had been afraid of falling up to that point, but once I ran into the brick house face first, I wasn't scared anymore of the gravity pulling me down. The ground had never hurt me like that brick had. I guess I figured the worst was over. I was so proud. Gummy was so proud. She knew I'd been scared and too cautious, that I was letting my fear of getting hurt stop me from really trying. (Imitating her grandma) 'Pain is just proof of life, Ivy. Feeling is what we're made to do.' "

Mrs. Ardoin had told Adena it was the day Kat learned to live, but that was all she'd really said other than it would mean a lot to her if she held onto it. Adena thought maybe it was more appropriate for Kat to have it, but Kat got her stubbornness honest.

“I know just who I gave that picture to".  
"Yes ma'am" Adena'd replied with a smile.  
"Gummy's just fine".  
"Yes, Gummy".

“I would love to see that home someday.”  
“We can’t. That home was in New Orleans and when the levees broke, Gummy lost everything. Well, nearly everything..and settled in Texas shortly after. She would have never gone to California. Anyway, That place has only existed for me in my memory since I was 8 and stopped existing entirely when I was 13. I…I never thought I’d see it again. ‘Dena, i can't express exactly how much this means to me. Thank you so much".

Kat had noticed patrons starting to gather in the wings for a chance to pick Adena's brain. "Well, it looks like it's time to share your genius with the masses".

“Sure you’re ok?”  
“Baby,” Adena couldn’t help the huge smile that time, “I’m wonderful. I was just…overflowing”.  
Adena gave her arm another squeeze before starting off, maintaining physical contact until the last minute, as was their custom. When only her fingers were left, "Adena?" She turned and it was as if time slowed.  
"Azizam?"  
Kat pulled her back in for brief kiss, cupping both sides of her face, "I love you".

It had been 6 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, and 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 24 minutes since they'd been official.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo laime toi (Last line of the prior chapter) = “I love you” in Louisiana Creole.


End file.
